And Remember I Love You
by TeMueres
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando el que pensabas que era el amor de tu vida se ha ido? ¿Seguir adelante o aferrarte a los recuerdos que aun te quedan? ¿Y luego qué? "Yukio, tú fuiste el amor de mi vida, hiciste mi vida, y me hiciste un hombre al amarme, pero en cambio yo, solo soy un capítulo de la tuya. Vívela, y ama. Y recuerda… Te amo, y siempre te amaré."
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, sino que son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, la historia ésta escrita con el único interés de entretenerme. Así mismo debo aclarar que el escrito es una adaptación de Ps: I love U de Cecelia Ahern.

_Prólogo_

El corazón le dolía, el cuerpo le dolía y le parecía absolutamente increíble que pudiese llegar a levantarse alguna vez de la cama, realmente le apetecía quedarse ahí por siempre, sumido en su miseria y ver los días nacer y morir sin ningún tipo de reparo, se acurrucó entre las mantas, y miró el lado vacío de la cama, aun sin poder creer la ingrata sensación de frío y desazón que esto conllevaba, a su lado las mantas plenamente ordenadas y sin ninguna arruga y ése aroma tan familiar que comenzaba a desvanecerse conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Su fortaleza mental y espiritual había durado exactamente dos semanas, luego de que su marido murió en trágicas circunstancias, volvió al trabajo luego de unos días de duelo en privado y en silencio, sin sus amigos y todos esos extraños deambulando por todas partes y preguntándole de manera insufrible si estaba bien o no, y ya no tenía ganas de responder aquellas inquietantes y curiosas preguntas, responder con una falsa sonrisa y una hipocresía absoluta de que: "Me encuentro bien" y esa mirada de lástima, y preocupación que tenían todos, les odiaba… era evidente que se encontraba mal, el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo y compañero había muerto, no se había podido despedir de él y mucho menos decirle que lo amaba tan profundamente que el respirar le estaba costando al no verle todos los días, escuchar su voz y sus burlas… Yoshi, había sido el compañero de su vida y al parecer al mundo entero se le había olvidado ése pequeño detalle. Las tardes, eran insoportables cuando llegaba y no le escuchaba saludarle o el volumen de la televisión demasiado alto en el canal de deportes dándole a entender que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, las noches tan largas y solitarias cuando él no estaba, sus risas habían cesado de manera repentina, porque su chico no estaba para molestarlo o coquetear de manera insoportablemente cursi cuando estaban en el supermercado, al parecer todos habían olvidado que aquel moreno había estado más tiempo con él que muchas otras personas y que se conocían desde la escuela media… había pasado más de la mitad de su vida con él y ahora él ya no estaba más…

Se arrepentía de los besos no dados, y de las veces que le mando a volar lejos cuando se molestaba, de los zarpes en la cabeza, y los regaños… se arrepentía de no haber ido de vacaciones en Julio, a visitar a su familia en aquel pintoresco pueblito… se arrepentía de las horas extras en el trabajo y por sobre todo de los te amo que no le había dicho, de las veces en que prefirió no darle la mano al caminar o de no llevar anillos que sellarán el solemne compromiso del matrimonio. Lamentaba todas y cada una de las peleas, lamentaba no haber respondido a sus coqueteos o a sus chistes, siempre que lo pensaba lloraba en silencio y se aferraba con un niño pequeño a una de las camisas de Moriyama, le extraña y le echaba de menos, odiaba el silencio que tenía en aquella casa, demasiado grande para él solo, pero que no quería dejar porque en cada parte y en cada esquina estaba el recuerdo del otro.

Todo había comenzado como una revisión de rutina, un escáner y un chequeo médico cualquiera, las cosas habían sido muy normales esa mañana a decir verdad, Yoshi se había quejado de que no lo había acompañado, y con todo el dramatismo del mundo le dijo que cuando él no estuviera no había nadie que apagase la luz del cuarto o que comprase la leche para el café, Kasamatsu simplemente se había reído, una risa fresca y dedicada al muchacho alto, salió arreglándose la corbata antes de responder: "Bueno, puedo encontrar otro marido que me compre la leche" había sido su respuesta antes de besarle en los labios con delicadeza, en un toque suave, demasiado lento y sin reales ganas de dejarle marchar, se separaron cuando el móvil de uno de los dos comenzó a sonar, dándoles a entender de que era tiempo de ir a sus trabajos, otro beso, con más prisas y la brillante sonrisa del que había sido su escolta en el baloncesto le aturdió un momento: "Solo yo sé lo que te gusta, Yuki" había sido su escueta respuesta, una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios y un último guiño. Luego de ése día las cosas iban de mal en peor, un tumor en el cerebro, y las horribles jaquecas, los mareos y los vómitos, Yukio no quería alejarse de su marido ni una milésima de segundo por miedo a que le ocurriese algo, y a pesar de que estaba todo el día con él, la agonía del tiempo que les faltaba y de lo que jamás podría ser… le estaba carcomiendo, hace tres semanas la vida de Yoshi se le había escapado como agua entre los dedos, había sido al anochecer, cuando la tenue luz del sol en pleno invierno moría en su ventana y luego de ello, la mano del más alto comenzó a aflojar el agarre de entre los dedos de su marido, en la total calma y lágrimas en silencio, se había partido para no volver jamás.

oOoOoOo

No es hasta que pasada la cuarta semana de encierro total hasta que Takao le va a hacer una visita, o más bien fuerza la puerta de entrada con uno de esos trucos que probablemente aprendió en las calles y muy fuera de su supervisión, le encuentra, vestido con uno de los trajes de su marido, le encuentra escuchando la música irlandesa que el otro solía escuchar y tomando fuertemente el teléfono móvil, musitando parte de las letras de la canción y mirando a la nada, en la mesita de noche dos café que nadie tomó, Takao no necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que realmente su amigo está mal, que el correo está dispersado por todas partes, que hay cosas a medio comer entre la sala y el dormitorio y que está empezando a apestar… al igual que en la cocina y que el refrigerador está vacío, salvo por unos cuantos vegetales descompuestos, se hace de tripas corazón y le obliga a levantarse de la cama y lo lleva para bañarle, le obliga a afeitarse sin muchas mediaciones, cuando Yukio vuelve a ser una persona se encuentra un tanto desorientado, su departamento deja de ser un chiquero absoluto y las ventanas están abiertas a más no poder, se dirige a la sala de estar y Yoshi no está a su lado, sino que es Takao quien le ofrece una taza de té, hay un silencio un tanto incómodo mientras beben, y luego el primero en romper aquella incomodidad es Kazunari:

– Moriyama debió tener un manual contigo, Yuu-chan – le dice, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le mira, sentado al frente de él con las piernas recogidas – Debió ser canonizado o algo así, porque la convivencia contigo es literalmente como estar en un basurero – agregó luego, sin dejar de sonreír.

–Teníamos una lista… una lista de las cosas que nos gustaban, las que no…– comentó, tomando la taza de té y sintiendo su calor en las palmas – Recitaba las partes vergonzosas… y borrábamos lo que aprendíamos a amar… – sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de manera honesta y cándida, la conversación siguió por esos rumbos, y Takao solía recordar todas las veces en que Moriyama coqueteaba con Yukio y éste no se daba enterado, las veces en que se miraba desgraciado al no ser tomado en cuenta y de su larga e interminable tragedia griega cómo él solía llamarla. Takao, recordaba los dramas que no eran tal, y hacía las voces que Yoshi hacía, sus caras y sus gestos, mientras que Kasamatsu simplemente se reía, recordándolo todo, se burlaban de su esposo muerto y de sus dramas, pero sin duda alguna era la mejor forma de recordarlo, de estar con él, y seguramente les estaría mirando con una cara de falso abatimiento mientras les reprendía por burlarse de él. Él tiempo pasó y la noche cayó entre ellos, en la conversación y en las tazas de té, Kasamatsu olvidó sus problemas en parte, y Kazunari olvidó el sobre con "La Lista" que había llegado a casa esa misma mañana.

Nota: Se agradecen Reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos (?) y un infinito etc.


	2. La Lista

Disclaimer: Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, sino que son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, la historia está escribita con el único interés de entretenerme. Así mismo debo aclarar que esto es una adaptación de Ps: I love U de Cecilia Ahern.

Historia no beteada por lo cual probablemente tenga algunos errores ortográficos.

Capítulo Uno

_La lista_

Despierta en una habitación que claramente no es la suya, se levanta para mirar al hombre que se encuentra a su lado durmiendo, demasiado cómodo y rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cintura, repentinamente se encuentra un poco mareado y asqueado por la visión, consulta en el reloj de la mesita de noche, aun es temprano pero debe moverse rápido para evitar encuentros incómodos y despertares poco agradables… ¿Qué se supone que le dices a un ligue de una noche? "Fue un gusto y un placer" sonaba… demasiado a bar de mala muerte y a prostíbulo barato. Se escabulle de entre las sabanas y recoge su ropa, mientras camina a hurtadillas por la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, sale cuan ninja de la habitación y corre de manera desesperada a la puerta, sin reparar en sus cabellos revueltos y en que la playera que usaba estaba al revés, coge su chaqueta y que pone los tenis, antes de abandonar el lugar.

Esas escapadas eran parte de su vida… no podía considerarlo una rutina, pero si le preguntaban ¿Cuál había su relación amorosa más larga? No podría responder otra cosa que "Bueno… algo así como dos días, seis horas, con treinta minutos y errr… diez segundos" si, había sido con un sujeto en su época universitaria, una extraña y fugaz relación que se redujo a dos noches de sexo caliente y bastante salvaje, a un desayuno, medio sandwish, a un centenar de chistes ingleses sin sentido, un almuerzo con Kasamatsu y Moriyama, una ida al cine, una pelea en la madrugada y el grato sonido del portazo del departamento pequeño que arrendaba, nada digno de ser comentado, y nada digno de ser tomado como una relación… Si tenía que ser honesto, su relación más larga con un chico era con Yukio, eran amigos de críos y a esa dupla se le sumó Yoshi, Yoshi con bromas y música irlandesa, Yoshi y sus constantes pedidos de concejos sobre cómo conquistar a Yuu-chan, se reía constantemente de él y de sus desgracias, de la manera en que Kasamatsu no lo tomaba en cuenta, se reía de cómo tartamudeaba a veces… y luego se burlaba de ellos y de su maldita cursilería, de sus palabras enamoradas y de sus largas miradas, les hacía dramatizaciones de cómo los veía, Yukio lo golpeaba y le daba patadas voladoras y Moriyama le dedicaba miradas compresivas y a veces de lástima otras veces simplemente le dedicaba la mirada de: "Te lo tienes merecido mocoso" y se reía aunque luego los zarpes le llegasen a él… con el tiempo ellos pasaron a ser un matrimonio y él se convirtió en algo muy parecido al hijo de ambos.

Lo lleva pensando desde hace algún tiempo, siempre lo pensaba y cuando les recordaba, antes y ahora les envidiaba… porque era tan difícil y extraño encontrar a una persona a la que amar, una persona que independiente de las cosas que haga o del día le querrás y añorarás despertar a su lado todos los días, a él le hubiese gustado tener algo como aquello en su vida… así como los envidiaba, ahora considera que es injusto y que es cruel, que de todas las personas del mundo… Yukio y Yoshitaka pasarán por algo como aquello no tenía razón absoluta de ser… cuando se enteró maldijo a todas las deidades que conocía, para finalmente, esbozar en su rostro una sonrisa y enfrentar a sus amigos, y tratar de fingir que todo era como antes, que las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado... que estaba para ellos y que les apoyaba, que los adoraba… al final nada había salido bien y era de suponerse, luego de estar con Kasamatsu el tiempo que le fue necesario, salió a perderse en la ciudad y en el alcohol, antes de que todo volviese a seguir su cauce normal… si es que existía un cauce normal de las cosas. Sus cavilaciones le habían sacado del edificio más temprano que tarde mientras trataba de abordar un taxi vacío a esas horas de la mañana, una misión titánica y casi imposible de no ser por su salvador el automóvil se detuvo frente a él y frente a otro sujeto más.

Una mirada cargada de odiosidad y arrogancia, cabello verde y lentes rectangulares, un sujeto alto y vestido de traje ― Lárgate es mi auto ― nada de sutileza ni tacto, palabras soltadas como una orden y nada más, sus ojos verdes y largas pestañas querían matarlo y acecinarlo en ése mismo instante ― Búscate otro ― el sujeto se dispuso de abrir la puerta, sin esperar siquiera que se quitara de la acera. La puerta jamás de abrió, algo molesto por la arrogancia del tipo y por su forma de mirarlo hacia abajo como si fuera un ser insignificante, Kazunari le enfrentó de manera poco cortés apartando la mano del más alto bruscamente.

―No amigo. Yo llegué antes así es que esperas como todo el mundo, pomposo arrogante ― le miró más que con odiosidad, con molestia ¿Quién se creía? ¿Era parte de la realeza acaso? Frunció el cejo con cada pregunta que se hacía respecto del tipo, y comenzaba a embargarle el enojo prontamente ― Largo ― su mirada intimidante, aprendida de la vagancia callejera en su juventud y esa evidente postura corporal amenazante.

Minutos de batalla silenciosa, ambos sin ceder territorio y con las manos en la manija de la puerta sin lograr abrirla, uno… dos… tres… y la cuenta seguía, los autos se amontonaban tras ellos, otros les esquivaban y pasados los ocho minutos el conductor comenzaba a cabrearse ― ¿A dónde van? ― pregunta hecha con poca paciencia y de muy malas ganas, nadie podía culparlo, él solo quería tener un día de trabajo normal y esos dos mocosos no le estaban ayudando en nada, hizo ademán de acelerar el auto para apresurar la respuesta de ambos.

― ¡Al ayuntamiento! ― Una respuesta al unísono. Los ojos verdes del más alto y los grises del otro se encontraron, aversión en ellos y un desafío, una cara de fastidio endémica.

Incomodidad, esa es la única palabra con la que es capaz de describir ese tortuoso viaje al ayuntamiento, el taxista estaba a punto de creer que se desataría la Guerra Fría en la parte de atrás de su coche, incapaz de romper el silencio con el cual se había realizado el trayecto hasta el momento. Ni una palabra, ni un sonido más que sus respiraciones, y el del tráfico, ambos sujetos habían pagado la tarifa completa, y cuando se hubieron sentado ni siquiera se miraron, molestos y encaprichados, el era un simple taxista, con honestidad no podía decirlo.

― Así es que te casas hoy… ― no era una pregunta, no habían dudas en la voz de aquel muchacho de cabellos negros, estaba cruzado de brazos mientras hablaba aunque sin dirigirle la mirada al otro sujeto ― ¿No deberías ir en tu propio coche? ― era una pregunta y un cuestionamiento razonable. La verdad sea dicha.

El de cabellos verdes volvió a mirarlo con algo de sorpresa, muy bien oculta en sus ojos tras los lentes de marco rectangular y con un gesto elegante y grácil de mano se los acomodó antes de responder al cuestionamiento realizado ― Es un mal día para que los cáncer manejen ― la manera solemne en que habían sonado sus palabras fue tan seria que nadie se atrevió a tomar aquello como si fuera una idiotez en sí misma, estuvo a punto de agregar alguna otra cosa más guardo todo tipo de comentario antes de volver a mirar la ciudad por la ventana.

oOoOoOo

Takao Kazunari había tenido peores días que ése, o eso se obligo a creer cuando volvió a casa luego de una larga mañana de trámites con la aseguradora y los bancos, tiendas comerciales… y luego estaba lo del ayuntamiento… esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo, una sonrisa mezclada con tristeza si tenía que reconocerlo. No pensó que tendría que ver un matrimonio justo ese día, y mucho menos a esa hora de la mañana, no cuando tenía que ir a buscar el certificado de defunción de Yoshitaka, para dedicarse a hacer el papeleo que Yukio no tenía el valor de hacer, porque repentinamente todo se volvió tan real, tan certero que hasta él mismo que se supone que había superado en parte la partida de uno de sus amigos… el desasosiego, y la desesperación de los días iniciales volvió a él como una renovada ráfaga, y prontamente comprendió que era poco probable escuchar al mayor quejarse, reírse… ya no podría burlarse de él y mucho menos molestarle con Kasamatsu, con ése papel en sus manos y el gran peso que añadió en su espalda, sintió ese gran vació en su corazón. Moriyama ya no estaba con ellos.

Y luego estaba el sujeto del cabello verde y su boda, la verdad aun no sabía por qué había terminado hablando con él de Moriyama con ese infame papel entre sus manos, quizás porque era una boda y aun recordaba la de sus amigos que con ciertos nerviosismos, algo de histeria, y cursilerías había logrado llevar a cabo. Recordaba claramente el traje de Yukio, los nervios de Moriyama, y la histérica de su hermana, recordaba la ceremonia pequeña y sencilla, sólo con sus amigos y familia más cercanos y el bueno de Kobori, tratando de calmarlos, y él mismo animando a las personas cuando ninguno de los novios apareció a la hora, sino que media hora más tarde, algo agitados y con las piezas de ropa algo desarregladas. Más tarde le confesaron que se habían quedado dormidos, que hubo un atasco de tránsito y corrieron a tomar el metro. Él se rió en sus caras, Koji y su adorable novia lo hicieron de manera más disimulada, mientras que el resto de los comensales dudaba de sus razones para llegar tarde, había sido sin dudas la boda más extrañamente problemática a la que haya asistido, pero cuando les vio pronunciar los votos a ambos, y sus miradas llenas de amor, y esas sonrisas enamoradas desbordantes en sus rostros… supo que sin dudas ambos estaban en lo correcto y él y Koji estaban en lo cierto al tratar de ayudarlos en esa locura que estaban cometiendo. Le contó al de anteojos como les veía y que él en algún momento de su vida quería una cosa así, de ése amor que ambos mantenían, de sus jugarretas y bromas entre ellos, de sus ganas de molestarse siempre y ese afán casi maniático de sentir que estaban ahí el uno para el otro, le contó de sus discusiones tontas, y también le contó de esa amistad que habían forjado desde el instituto, de los partidos de baloncesto, de cómo ayudaron a Koji a conquistar a su escurridiza hermana, las malas líneas de conquista de Moriyama, los regaños de Kasamatsu, le contó todas las historias de las que se acordaba, de cómo se reía de ellos y de cómo Yukio le golpeaba, había sonreído de manera triste mientras hablaba, y para cuando el mismo se quiso dar cuenta, el sujeto de cabellos verdes le escuchaba muy atentamente, y que en algún momento mientras ellos hablaban esos ojos verdes le parecieron más verdaderos y brillantes que antes. Le hablo siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, no se permitió llorar, aun con el papel que le decía que uno de sus amigos había muerto hace dos meces ya. No se permitió llorar, porque aun tenía que ser fuerte para tratar con el banco, la aseguradora y toda esa gente miserable y desagradable. No se permitió llorar porque debía ser fuerte por sí mismo, pero también ser valiente por Yukio, aunque estaba seguro que no lo necesitaría dentro de poco. No se permitió llorar, porque estaba seguro que Koji y Kazumi volverían a sumirse en la misma tristeza que unos días atrás, y deberían volver a explicar que Hikari porque su Tío "Taka" ya no volvería a visitarla ni a regalarle dulces. No se permitió llorar porque estaba seguro que a Yoshi no le gustaría una cosa así de él: _¿Dónde está tu coraje, mocoso?_

Revisó el correo, de hace tres semanas ya, estaba seguro que pronto vencerían sus facturas y no quería quedarse sin luz o agua por no pago, las revisó una por una, hasta que lo vio, aquel gran sobre amarillo y algo pesado: _La Lista _rezaba en letra imprenta escrita a máquina, soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras lo inspeccionaba no estado seguro de si realmente sería para él o no.

_Kazunari tienes que ayudarme…_

Eso era una mala idea, conocía la letra, sabía con exactitud de quien era.

No. Esa fue su respuesta.

_No tienes que ser tan negativo antes de tiempo, parecerá una locura, pero… no me quiero ir, no ahora. _

Silencio, sin comentarios. Es una mala idea, ya lo era ¿Cuándo escribió eso de todas formas?

_Tengo un plan y tienes que ayudarme, y ayudar a Yukio, sé que te necesita ahora… pero sé que también me necesita. _

― ¡Es una locura! Me matará si lo hago. Te matará definitivamente lo hará.

_No le mande las cartas antes porque… sabes cómo es él, seguramente destrozará todo antes de dedicarse a leerlas con tranquilidad. Kazu… eres mi amigo y confió en que podrás hacerlo. Es mi último deseo ¿sabes? Mi última voluntad. _

― ¿Quién se supone que quiere recibir cartas de su esposo muerto me puedes decir?

_No quiero que mi última voluntad sea un testamento… _

― Es un mal chiste.

_¿Mala broma?_

― Eres un idiota ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Eh?

_Tengo diez cartas, que van desde Marzo a Diciembre y tienes que prometerme que se le harás llegar las tres primeras. _

― Eso no sucederá.

_¡Por favor! _

― MUY mala idea ¿Te suenan esas palabras?

_¿Dónde quedó tu valor mocoso? _

― Muy lejos del viudo melancólico que es tu esposo por supuesto, lejos de él y de sus patadas ― tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta con un pedazo de papel entre sus manos, la risa que llevaba reprimiendo desde hace un rato salió demasiado natural para su gusto desde su garganta, dejó a un lado el papel para tirarse sobre el sofá limpiándose en parte las lágrimas mientras miraba el sobre con las tres primeras: Marzo, abril y mayo. ― ¿Cual es la súper idea detrás de todo esto? ― le preguntó al trozo de papel sin vida ― ¿Por qué no hablaste con Koji?

_¡Sabía que aceptarías! Eres el valiente soldado Kazu… No puede ser Koji, habría llorado un rato, y luego se lo hubiese dicho a Yukio, sin estrategias y Kazumi hubiese estado histérica…_

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy la mejor opción?

_Además eres un base, los base siempre tienen y piensan en estrategias, sé que lo harás bien. Eres tú después de todo. _

_¡A por ello valiente soldado!_

_¡Te quiero!_

_Nos veremos, en un rato. Literalmente, vienes a vernos en un rato. _

― No me jodas Yoshi, no me puedes dejar así ― miró el reverso de la carta y nada, ni siquiera una pista de cómo decirle a Yukio la gran noticia de que su esposo estaba de vuelta ― ¿Qué carajos? ― recordaba ése día en particular, Moriyama lo había molestado durante toda la cena, en su rostro había una pizca de diversión que no estaba seguro de donde provenía exactamente, esa sonrisa de medio lado que le había mandado, como si supiera algo que él no, y ahora lo comprendía todo ― Te odio ― esa fue su sentencia, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios, y las ganas de reír constantes mientras releía la carta. 

Nota: ¡Primer capítulo propiamente tal! En fin espero que hayan disfrutado de ella, tanto como yo de escribirla. Debo agradecer a: TsukiYagami74 y a Rikka Yamato por sus comentarios ¡Me animaron mucho! Gracias.

En fin se agradecen Reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, lechuzas mensajeras (¿?)… ¿etc?


	3. Breaking News: Moriyama ha vuelto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, sino que son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, la historia está escribita con el único interés de entretenerme. Así mismo debo aclarar que esto es una adaptación de Ps: I love U de Cecilia Ahern.

Historia no beteada por lo cual probablemente tenga algunos errores ortográficos.

**Aclaración:** Lo que está en cursiva son las impresiones, y/o interacciones de Moriyama.

Capítulo Dos

_Breaking News: Moriyama ha vuelto _

― Kazunari, si esto es una jodida broma no es graciosa ― esas fueron las palabras de Kasamatsu, estaba molesto y enojado, casi como si su mejor amigo se estuviera burlando de su dolor y su perdida, cuando claramente no lo era, aunque el mayor no podía notarlo en ese momento.

― No es una maldita broma, Yukio ― tenía el rictus serio, y cualquier atisbo de picardía había sido eliminado de los ojos grises de Takao, o de su rostro ― Es muy serio. Moriyama tiene un plan, te enviará diez cartas y estas son las tres primeras ― se las mostro, cada sobre con cada mes transcurrido, letra imprenta en cada una de ellas, nada extraño a decir verdad ― El primer sobre, era "La Lista" ― terminó de decir, y con ése simple detalle, el rostro de Yukio se quebró, se alejó de la puerta por la cual tres minutos antes estaba a punto de expulsar a su amigo, un suspiro aliviado y como si fuera su propia casa Takao ingresó a la sala, sentándose en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro. Sacó el primer sobre, y la primera carta, la suya, y las dejó en territorio neutral esperando a que el de los ojos azules se uniera a él.

Yoshitaka no se equivocó en su primera carta, y Kazunari entendía que la reacción de Kasamatsu había sido esperable. Su enojo y sus ganas de destrozar y romper el rostro bonito de Moriyama en esos momentos, si hubiese estado ahí, en cambio se conformo con golpear con fuerza desmedida los cojines y la mesa de centro, dar vueltas por el departamento como león enjaulado para, finalmente, volver a sentarse frente a Takao, respirar y contar hasta diez y enfrentar con entereza y valentía los sobres que tenía frente a él. Tres para ser precisos. Hubo un suspiro y una mirada algo inquieta hacia su amigo, quien estaba igual de ansioso que él, moviendo sus dedos rítmicamente sobre la mesita de centro y esperando a que los abriera de una buena vez. Tomó el sobre destinado para marzo y con delicadeza, pero no falto de torpeza lo abrió. Con la yema de los dedos tocó las letras que había escrito en la tarjeta siendo consciente que probablemente era una de las últimas cosas que su marido enfermo escribió, la caligrafía era delicada, y algo descuidada, como si hubiese escrito todo aquello apresurado, o bien al final no tenía muchas fuerzas para ello. Le fue imposible seguir encabronado con su esposo más tiempo y besó, con delicadeza, el papel en que estaba escrito todo aquello, cerrando los ojos, en momentos así podía sentir la presencia de Moriyama a su lado, acariciando su espalda suavemente y reconfortándolo, dándole a entender sin palabras que todo estaría bien, una sonrisa para evitar que salieran las lagrimas y una sonrisa que se transformo en carcajada luego de leer la carta.

_Evita seguir lastimándote los dedos de los pies al apagar la luz, y compra una lámpara para la mesita de noche. _

_Y recuerda, te amo. _

― ¿Qué es? ― la pregunta fue realizada con nerviosismo e impaciencia, ansias, la curiosidad estaba matando a Takao, quien al ver las risas del otro y su mirada enamorada no pudo más y le quitó el papel de las manos leyéndolo por cuenta propia ― ¿Una lámpara? ― agregó confuso, con algo muy parecido a la decepción, y también preguntándose si era un código secreto entre sus amigos ― Ohh… pensé que sería algo más cursi y romántico… Teniendo un libro de frases de conquista y… ― hubo una pausa antes de continuar ― te recuerda sobre la ¿Lámpara? ¿Dónde quedó siempre estarás en mi corazón? ¿Tus ojos azules son él océano inmenso que siempre recordaré? La canción de Titanic por ultimo… ― el silencio pronto se hizo entre ambos amigos, ambos sonrientes por alguna razón ― no ha sido divertido ― susurró con poco convencimiento mientras miraba al mayor, con un morrito y una expresión infantil en su rostro ― ¿Cuándo irás a por ella?

― Mañana.

La lámpara era lo más costoso que había comprado alguna vez, diseño moderno, negra con vetas verde oscuro, era demasiado moderna y con tintes tan dramáticos que todo en ella decía "Moriyama" sonrío esa noche cuando finalmente fue a dormir, quedándose en la cama mirando la luz de la lámpara que se extendía más allá del cuarto, apagó la luz y volvió a encenderla. La risa del más alto se coló en sus oídos y le vio una mañana cualquiera arreglándose, su sonrisa clavada en los labios su mirada pícara y traviesa.

― _Levántate dormilón _― otra risa y le vio anudando su corbata habitual. Apagó la luz nuevamente y Yoshitaka estaba peleando con sus calcetines y los zapatos, algunas maldiciones mal ocultadas.

― _No tenemos leche _― una queja a toda regla, desde la puerta de la habitación, y un morrito infantil mientras le veía tomar el café más amargo de toda su vida ― _Tienes que arreglar esto ¿Sabes?_

― Iré a comprar leche mañana ― le susurró acurrucándose en la cama, más hacia el lado del mayor, abrazando las almohadas y ocultándose entre las mantas.

― _Tienes que deshacerte de las bacterias, la leche está atacando a la verdura… _― sintió un abrazo apretado, más ganas de apegarse al más alto, el brazo del mayor pasando por sus hombros y apegándole más.

― No dejaré que ganen la batalla ― sonrió entre sueños, encantado, era tan reconfortante y por un momento dejó salir lo que estaba pensando desde hace algunos días ― Pensé que te habías ido ― susurró al mayor.

― _No me iré Yukio, me quedaré contigo, siempre ―_ Kasamatsu se rió ante lo dicho por el otro.

― ¿Mi corazón siempre te seguirá? ― susurró, quizás con algo de ironía y burla, con una risita ahogada.

― _Si._ ― al recibir esa respuesta tan clara y honesta, Yukio no se quebró, ni lloró.

oOoOoOo

_¡No esperes a que la leche cultive bacterias en el refrigerador! Existe leche en polvo ¿sabes? Aunque sería mejor que dejarás de tomar café de una buena vez, es malo para tu salud y te pones irritante._

_Recuerda, te amo aunque seas irritante con cafeína. _

Esa era su segunda carta, y con ella la risas y la negación, así como la meta de Kasamatsu de limpiar y deshacerse de todo el basural que seguramente tenía en la cocina, a preocuparse más de sí mismo, a vivir más y adolecer menos.

Sin embargo, la paz interior llegó en la mañana de su tercera carta Yukio, comenzó el día con una sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y por primera vez en meces el cuerpo no le pasaba una tonelada, se levantó con la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían y que todo estaría bien, pasó por la sala de estar y acarició con delicadeza la foto que tenía de Moriyama ahí, sobre la ánfora negra y rectangular con relieves que tenía destinada para él, el reloj que le había regalado una navidad y su teléfono móvil, le regaló una preciosa sonrisa llena de cariño y afecto: amor, en todo el sentido de la palabra y un beso suave sobre la foto, antes de irse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de ése día, dos tazas de café con leche en polvo, soltó una carcajada al prepararlas y endulzándolos a su gusto y al de su esposo, no se cuestionó por qué no habían pensado antes en eso para evitar que la leche cultivara bacterias en el refrigerador, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que sin esa pequeña discusión por quien iba a comprarla, su relación no hubiese sido la misma, esas pequeñas disputas habían sido parte de sus vidas, como el apagar la luz del dormitorio, o las cuentas, eran pequeños recuerdos que formaban un todo, un todo que aun adoraba con intensidad y del cual le era muy difícil desprenderse. Las tasas humeantes sobre la mesita de centro y al lado el ánfora entre azul marino e índigo de Yoshitaka con ese gravado que había diseñado para él, como dictaba su costumbre se sentó a su lado a mirar el lugar, mucho más decente de lo que había estado semanas atrás ― Hoy iré a ver las cuerdas y llevaré la guitarra ― le dijo al ánfora a su lado, y luego silencio antes de volver a beber café ― aunque no sé muy bien por dónde comenzar… ― una pausa antes de mirar la caja y acurrucarse más junto a ella ― creo que ya no recuerdo cual era mi lugar favorito para comprar ésas cosas ¿Sabes? ― su voz no se rompió en ningún momento, es más sonaba extrañamente tranquila como si todo fuere tan normal y tan elemental, y para él lo fue, en algún momento había dejado de recordar esas cosas para ocupar su mente sólo en su esposo, y en lo que necesitaba, cuando enfermó, en pasar tiempo con él y después todo se enfocó en no olvidar nada de él.

― _Ya lo recordarás amor… siempre recuerdas esas cosas al final ¿O no? _

Una sonrisa más grande que la anterior se dibujó en sus labios ― Es porque no tenías sentido de la orientación Yoshi, debí comprarte un GPS ― una carcajada, mientras sentía que el calor de la taza de café se expandía por sus manos, y sin pensarlo mucho subió los pies al sofá, buscando más calor a su lado.

― _Si eso te gustaría. Aún así estás tú para guiarme ¿Para qué necesito un GPS si te tengo a mi lado?_ ― Sintió un abrazo y las palabras de Moriyama susurradas en su oreja, sus labios acariciando con delicadeza su frente, un toque suave y sutil, el perfume del más alto inundando sus fosas nasales, el acogedor y familiar calor del otro rodeándole por completo tan reconfortante, aquello que lo hacía sentir en casa. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía entre sus manos la taza vacía y sobre la mesita el café con leche helado sin probar.

― Tengo que encontrar esa tienda ― rozó con el torso de su mano la fotografía por última vez, para finalmente desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la calle. Esa fue su promesa y su objetivo del día.

oOoOoOo

Notas: Yo lo siento montones, esperaba actualizar más prontamente… pero… la universidad me tiene atrapada y aprisionada ¡Jodido fin de semestre! Estoy al límite (Soy un zombie). En fin, segundo capítulo ¡Yey! Está más centrado en Kasamatsu, así es que lamento mucho a quienes hubiesen querido leer más de Midorima y Takao ¡Escribiré de ellos! ¡Palabra de explorador!

Gracias a los Reviews del capítulo anterior ¡Soy tan feliz! No se imaginan cuanto hacen que mi pequeño cucharon salte de felicidad, soy un ser humano feliz con las críticas, y sus opiniones y… ¡todo!

Nos leemos próximamente ~


End file.
